


Little Things

by satsuki19



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki19/pseuds/satsuki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto lies awake at 02.30 in the morning and wonders how in the world he got so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is what happens when I wake up at 02.30 in the morning, reads a MakoRin fic by Mocai and Isuilde, suddenly get urges to write and my phone suddenly plays up Yokune Ruko - Heimensetsu [Plane Theory].  
> Fluff drabble galore.

"Rin..." Makoto breathed out, burying his face into the crook of the red-head's neck, snuggling close. It felt comforting, being able to hold his significant other like this; as if nothing else mattered and time had just simply stopped.  
  
"Mnn.." the other mumbled, cracking a sleepy smile, "What is it, Mako? Can't sleep?"  
  
"Mm-mhn," the brunette hummed, eliciting a sleepy giggle from his sleepy boyfriend, "I just suddenly wished I could take you away. Run off somewhere. To a place only we know. Just the two of us. And then having time stop. And just.. Roll around and be sloths together, y'know?"  
  
Rin chuckled again at that, and shifted in the taller one's embrace, moving onto his back, shut eyes facing Makoto.  
  
"You're being.. cute.." he mumbled sleepily, arm moving to rest atop Makoto's arm draped over his stomach.  
  
Smiling gently, the brunette just watched, taking in his boyfriend's features and carving it into his memories. The red-head's breathing evened out after a while, lips slightly parted as his chest rose and fell.  
Sometime Makoto wondered what he'd done right in his life to deserve a lover like Rin, the guy who never hesitated to scold him and call him out on all his excuses and formalities; the guy who saw the faults in Makoto's ways and was determined to fix them.  
  
He had never dreamed, or even imagined, that he'd be here, in this moment, holding his life-long crush in his arms to just... lay there, and feel blessed and grateful that the red-head returned his feelings.  
  
Makoto smiled.  
  
If only tomorrow never came. He'd be content with staying like this forever. The brunette leaned in and gave the sleeping beauty a soft peck.  
  
"Thank you, Rin," Makoto whispered against his lover's lips.  
  
Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for changing me. Thank you for stubbornly chasing me and making me give in. Thank you for putting up with me. Thank you for being with me. Thank you for being you. Thank you for being born.  
  
The body in Makoto's embrace shifted and the brunette tensed for a minute, thinking that he'd woken the other up. Rin though, merely turned to him and snuggled closer to the older one's chest as if attempting to bury himself in his boyfriend's arms; tucking his head snugly beneath the other's chin pressing his face to his throat.  
  
Makoto felt Rin's lips move, and would nearly have missed the words if not for the warm breath on his skin.  
  
"I love you too."  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't keep it in; write down all you have to say about this :D


End file.
